


Slow Dance

by TheMonsterIAm



Series: Arkham Knight File X098: Deliah Eversson a.k.a. Evelin Aho Dess [3]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterIAm/pseuds/TheMonsterIAm
Summary: She was always so carefree. Nothing put her down, not even an argument they would have every now and again. She still kept with him, even when all he knew how to do is hurt.He was still learning after all.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arkham Knight File X098: Deliah Eversson a.k.a. Evelin Aho Dess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486517
Kudos: 11





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a sad ending but I didn't want to hurt myself like that, at least not right now.

She was always so carefree. Nothing put her down, not even an argument they would have every now and again. She still kept with him, even when all he knew how to do is hurt.

He was still learning after all.

Just like now as Deliah sat down in her apartment complex, fixing Jason's motorcycle that he broke for the fifth time that week on his runs with the criminal scum of Gotham. It wasn't from any fighting from criminal either, he just likes to accidentally rev it a little too hard.

Okay, way too hard.

But it was worth it, getting to see her in a stained crop top and booty shorts. The sweat from her body seeping across her dark skin and her hair that stretched out wide; an afro of dark brown. And her cursing in Spanish every time the motorcycle made a pop in sound. He'd ask to help, but then the view wouldn't have been as nice to see.

Only con to it is her pissed off attitude towards him for repeatedly breaking said motorcycle that he may or may not 'accidentally' do so before he returned back to the apartment complex.

"You damn brute! All the damn time you break this one piece! I can't do this all the time for you! Fix it on your own next time!" Okay, that he doesn't like to end up doing. The view was too nice to let go. "Come on babe, its not that bad-" "I should crush your balls for this!" She went into cursing in Spanish in her wooden paneled living room. The sound of a radio played softly in the same room as Deliah worked.

Okay, she was pissed.

"I'm sorry, I-" "If you were, you wouldn't be sitting there with an obvious boner!" Oh shit-

Jason fixed his pants immediately to hide his too obvious of an erection from his girlfriend. "I just like the view is all." Deliah's head pulled out from the motorcycle and her dirty face gave him a nasty glare. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Jason needs to look at the calender to make sure it wasn't time for him to buy her pads.

Jason cursed to himself, "But what about my damn problem?" "You'll figure it out. Ask your little alien princess friend in fact." Jason kept telling her that Starfire was just a friend, but he was sure now that she was envious of the woman.

He wished she'll finally realize that she was the only one for him. "Deliah, you know you're the only one for me." "All these women you had before me had all these amazing things like laser eyes or some undead ability. All I can do is fix a damn motorcycle and sit on a damn computer telling you what to do and-!"

A large _bang_ sound came out from Deliah's fixing of the motorcycle. She stopped her cursing and instead filled the room with a depressing silence among a radio in the corner playing some Swingers type of music. Jason gently moved up with fixing his pants that were now feeling loose as his girlfriend's self-berating wasn't...well...something exciting to listen to. With a gentle hand, he pulled his hand out to her face.

Deliah stopped what she was doing and looked up to his scarred face, frowning down at her. "What?" She blurted out in confusion. He grabbed one of her hands gently and pulled her up to wrap his arms around her small waist. "The hell are you doing-" With a gentle toss, Jason was dancing with Deliah away from the motorcycle to the radio instead.

Deliah couldn't believe what was happening, laughing in confusion. "You're so damn cheesy!" He kissed her cheek, close to her lips before slow dancing to the equally slow music. "Why do you compare yourself to them so often? There's a reason why I'm not with them anymore." "Because they rather sleep with people like them." "You don't think I have that in mind too?" "I'm not like you."

Jason rested her head against her shoulder. "That's a good thing." He whispered. Deliah frowned, "What use am I? You deserve better." "I did get better. Look what I got; a smart, little lady with sexy curves and beautiful eyes." "You're a pervert." "Only for you."

Deliah made a snort, speaking in Spanish to herself before Jason spoke back in her native tongue. She laughed and they spoke in Spanish together as they danced around a bit.

They danced until night was upon them once more but Jason wasn't going out tonight, thinking Deliah needed his attention for now. She was grateful.

He slept in bed with her instead that night, able to smooth talk her out of throwing him to the couch tonight.

And he got a little more of a view of what was underneath her clothes too.


End file.
